


The Scarf

by Jenni27502



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenni27502/pseuds/Jenni27502
Summary: Castiel wears a penis scarf to an event that Dean attends
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11





	The Scarf

The Scarf 

Castiel was the first to admit that even on a good day he was not a morning person and today was not a good day. The day dawned bright and pleasant but Castiel buried his head in the pillows not wanting to get up and face what the day was going to bring. Why he had let Charlie talk him into this he had no idea but she was definitely going to owe him big time. Slowly the smell of coffee made its way past the blankets and pillows covering his face and he groaned and forced himself up and out of bed. Castiel made his way to the bathroom to relieve himself and took a look into the mirror. He ran a hand through his dark brown, almost black, hair making it stand up even more. Charlie called it “sex hair” but to him it was just a mess. He washed his face and brushed his teeth and then followed the aroma of coffee into the kitchen where Charlie was already up and drinking a mug of her own. She had put his mug on the counter next to the coffee and the sight of the coffee and his mug covered bees made him smile.

“So, Castiel, ready for tonight?” asked Charlie once he had sat down at the table. He grabbed a cheese danish that Charlie must have bought for him to keep him buttered up. “You know Charlie, I don't know how you ever got me to agree to stand on stage and auction off eligible persons for your LGBT organization at the university.” Charlie grinned and stated “ It was either that or you be auctioned off yourself. I feel that this is probably the lesser of two evils for you.” Castiel shook his head and grumbled under his breath. Charlie grinned and said “oh, you know you love me, Bestie”. Sad truth was that if it wasn’t for Charlie he would be a lonely man. It was due to her that he had made friends at the university that they both taught at. While he may not have a significant other his life was full of good friends and for that he had agreed to help Charlie out. Afterall, that’s what friends do, isn't it?

Castiel spent the better part of the day cleaning and mentally preparing himself for the evening ahead. Charlie had given him some notes and the info on the people that were participating so he tried to learn some info about each one so that he wouldn’t look completely like a fish out of water up on that stage. Public speaking was not his strong suit and while he could go on for hours about history for his classes in reality he was a shy and awkward guy. Small talk was not fun for him and he often just blurted things out making the situation uncomfortable.

Castiel finally decided it was time to get ready and that he could no longer put it off. Thankful that he had taken the time to have his only suit dry cleaned, he knew at least he would look decent. Only worn once to his brother Michael’s wedding it was a dark charcoal grey suit and a blue tie that matched his eyes. At least he wouldn't be an embarrassment to Charlie. Time was getting close so he went to the living room to wait for Charlie. Soon enough he heard Charlie close the door to her room and come down the hallway. Charlie was in a beautiful green velvet dress that accented her lovely red hair recently cut in a pixie style. It suited her and her personality Castiel thought. Castiel turned around from adjusting his tie in the mirror to Charlie holding a box in her hand. A fairly large but flat box and there went all his kind thoughts about Charlie. He should have known that she had something up her sleeve. “Charlie, no, not tonight of all nights. Not in front of our coworkers.” Castiel pleaded with her. “But Castiel, the time is right. This is the perfect opportunity to do this.” said Charlie as she opened the box to reveal a knitted scarf. But not just any knitted scarf. This one was flesh colored and in the shape of a penis. Castiel buried his face in his hands and said repeatedly “no, no, no.” Charlie grinned like the cheshire cat and proceeded to wrap the scarf around his neck. “ You tell me all the time how lonely you are. How you wish you could meet a guy. Well, this will advertise that you like dick to everyone. I already know that you do not shy away from the fact that you are gay or I would not even think about this. But you help me with our pride club on campus and I know you have told other professors your preference. “ Castiel cut in “But Charlie, why tonight? This isn’t what I agreed to.” “well, Castiel, that is not exactly true. You said you would do what ever I needed if it would help raise money for LGBT support on campus. There are going to be a lot of people there and given that this is a LGBT event you may even meet someone. Someone special. You deserve to have a special someone in your life. Besides me of course.” She grinned and batted her eyes at him and he was done. It was a good thing that they both batted for the other team or she would have him totally wrapped around her finger. Shaking his head he grabbed his keys and said “Lets go your highness. Your wish is my command.”

Once they got to the hotel though it was a different story and CHarlie had to almost drag Castiel into the ballroom where the party was being held. “Cas, come on. I’ll be your winglady tonight but in order for me to do that we have to be inside where all the action is.” Castiel sighed and decided it was just best to get it over with. Maybe after an hour he could feign sickness but then who would take over as speaker? He knew he was doomed to embarrassment, like he didnt embarrass himself enough on his own. He and Charlie headed straight for the bar . He was going to need plenty of liquid courage to do this. 

So many people, Castiel thought as he and Charlie circled the room before he took the stage. While circling Castiel was able to say hello to several of his friends. Unfortunately he was not able to say hello to Sam Winchester and the man that was with him. His gaydar must really not be working because he had no clue that Sam was gay. And holy hell, was he a lucky man. The gentleman he was with was gorgeous. Tall, light brown hair, green eyes like a meadow and wait...were those freckles? My god, yes they were. Castiel and the strangers eyes met and the stranger glanced at Castiel’s scarf. He grinned and gave him a wink. Castiel quickly turned away, his cheeks flaming with embarrassment. Charlie came up to him and grabbed his arm “Come on Castiel, I’ll introduce you to Sam’s brother, Dean, afterwards but you need to get this party started now!!” 

“Charlie! Wait! Charl…” and it was too late. She had already pushed him onstage and handed him a mic but all Castiel could think was…”Brother, Brother, Brother.” He shook his head and tried to concentrate. He could do this. He had to do it. “Welcome everyone to the first annual LGBT auction here at the University. Let’s get this started and raise some money for our organization.” And they were off. Castiel tried to forget about Dean with the beautiful green eyes but every time he looked Dean’s way the man was looking at him. Once he even had the nerve to wink at him and completely flustered Castiel again. But finally, the last participant was “won” and it was time for Castiel to make his closing remarks. Suddenly there was a voice yelling “What is the starting bid for the man with the penis scarf?” Castiel’s face flushed and he decided to ignore the question. He looked at Charlie and she nodded to him to continue. Castiel made his closing remarks and then he was able to set the mic down and leave the stage. He was hoping that he’d be able to make it backstage before having to face the Winchesters. Before he could more than two steps Charlie grabbed his arm and dragged him towards Sam and Dean. Castiel thought to himself that his mortification would never end tonight.

“Castiel, you did a great job tonight!” Sam said, giving him a hug. “Let me introduce you to my older brother. Dean, this is Castiel. A fellow history professor here at the university with me. Castiel, my brother Dean. He is a mechanical engineering professor. He is moving here and will be taking over for Alder this spring.” Dean stuck out his hand and said “Heya Cas.” Castiel shook his hand and said “ hello Dean. I have heard about you from Sam. I had no idea you were moving here.” In his head Castiel was thinking that he was never going to be able to live this night down. “ Yeah Sammy finally convinced me to move here. Can’t say I’m sorry so far with what I’ve seen.” Dean said with a wink. Castiel shook his head and said “I blame Charlie for this.” as he waved the head of the penis scarf towards Dean. Dean held up both hands and said “Hey Cas, Watch where you're waving that thing. It could be a deadly weapon.” Sam and Charlie looked at each other and left Dean and Cas staring at each other. Both Cas and Dean were quiet as the world around them disappeared. Dean reached out and grabbed the penis and asked “ What do you say we get out of here. I’d love to get to know you and your penis better.” As soon as Dean said that he realized how it sounded.. “Wait, I did not mean it like that.” Cas looked at Dean and just raised his eyebrow. “Okay so I kind of meant it like that but I really want to take you out on a date first.” “Dean, I would love to go on a date with you. But the scarf will be staying home that night. I think two penises is enough. We don’ t need anymore than that.” said Cas. Dean grinned at Cas and said “What ever you say sweetheart.” 

One year later  
It was time again for the 2nd annual LGBT auction. It had been one year since he and Dean had met. And what a year it had been cas thought as he reached into the closet and pulled out the penis scarf. Dean walked into their bedroom just as he pulled it out and saw it..Dean asked “ you still have that old thing?” “Yes Dean, I do. I was so embarrassed to be wearing it that night. And fate would have it that you were there.” replied Cas. “I know you were embarrassed but you caught my eye the second you walked in wearing that and I knew that I needed to meet you. I knew then that you were exactly who I needed in my life. Someone that wasn’t afraid to be who he was even if it was kind of a dare from Charlie.” Dean said softly as he took the scarf and wound it around Cas’s neck pulling him closer. “Charlie is going to take all the credit for getting us together and becoming engaged, Dean.” Cas responded stepping even closer. There was no such thing as personal space between the two of them. Dean said “Let her. If it means I get to keep you then I am all for letting her take the credit, sweetheart.” Cas grinned and said “Come on, my love, let us go show off our matching scarves and our rings.” And they lived happily ever after. 


End file.
